


What Lies Beyond

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, Poor Gared has no character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: After escaping from the nightmares beyond the Wall, Gared, a brother of the Night's Watch, meets his end.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #003 Cleave.





	What Lies Beyond

Maybe it’s what he deserves. Gared _did_ desert his post and brothers—a post he got as a reward for petty thievery, neither wanted nor deserved, but it was _his,_ and he’d come to take pride in knowing how to navigate the frozen wastes beyond the Wall.

  


He’d never seen Lord Stark in person before.  He resembles Benjen, yet there’s  a softness  in his eyes  the younger Stark has no longer.

  


Gared thinks of frozen, grasping hands, the fate that awaits them all.  Even as Lord Stark cleaves the head from his shoulders, he thinks none of them deserve it.


End file.
